goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
OliverWestern: The Series
This article is about a Grounded series. You may be looking for the user. *''This article is rated a PG due to strong language''. OliverWestern is a Grounded series created by OliverWestern himself. So far he has created 26 Episodes, but the user is considering creating more. Each series has a different name, consisting of a different number of episodes, as you can see below. Cast (in order of appearance) to be added OliverWestern: Dora gets Grounded Episode 1: Dora gets a Maths Question Wrong and gets Grounded: The very first episode of the OliverWestern series. Dora is sent to the principal's office for getting an answer wrong, but she finds herself getting suspended for a completely different reason altogether. Episode 2: Dora and Friends get Grounded for Talking Smack: Mario, Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina calm Luigi down with help from Freddy, Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy. However, Dora, and her new friends, Noddy, and Caillou, use this as an opportunity to insult them. Episode 3: Dora gets Grounded for Swearing in School: Dora causes trouble by giving her teacher the spelling for the word "piss", instead of "pea", and her day goes from bad to worse when she labels the entire class as "bastards". Episode 4: Troublemakers get Grounded for Disrupting School: Freddy Jones of the Scooby Gang is forced to report the entire class to the principal, when the Troublemakers plan on misbehaving during an ICT lesson. Episode 5: Dora gets Grounded for Grounding Princess Peach: Dora leaves the Nintendo Gang devastated, after she grounded Princess Peach for being a Nintendo fan. What Dora did not know was the fact that Mario had Cole's number stored on his cell phone. Episode 6: Dora gets a Detention and gets Grounded: Freddy Jones is forced to own up to his past, when Dora arrives late for school. Freddy's confession results in Dora getting a detention alongside five other Troublemakers. Episode 7: Dora gets Grounded for Getting into Dead Meat: OliverWestern hands out behaviour cards to the entire class based on their behaviour. Five colours are shown on-screen, and the other five are off-screen. OliverWestern fumes when Dora realises that she got the Dead Meat card. Episode 8: Dora gets Grounded for Making a Fake VHS Opening: Dora is frustrated with OliverWestern for giving her the Dead Meat card and creates a fake VHS opening in revenge, but her act of revenge backfires after Warren Cook accidentally walks in on her. Episode 9: Dora gets Grounded for Grounding Ben: Dora attemps to revenge on OliverWestern, this time by grounding Ben. However, she is caught, and scolded, by Liam, who witnessed the whole thing, and reported her to her parents. OliverWestern: Troublemakers Episode 10: Troublemakers get Grounded for Getting Mario Arrested: The Troublemakers deliberately get Mario arrested after they told the police that it was a crime to be a Nintendo fan. But it's thanks to police work that Mario gets the last laugh! Episode 11: Scrappy Doo and Flim Flam gets Grounded: Vera Bennett (a.k.a. Vinegar Tits) gets help from Mario inducting the Troublemakers into the prison, but she scolds Scrappy Doo and Flim Flam for killing Vincent van Ghoul, and how lucky they are that Freddy paid the bail for the both of them. Episode 12: Troublemakers get Grounded for Escaping Barnhurst Prison: The Troublemakers escape from Barnhurst Prison thinking their plan had worked. What they didn't know was that it was all a clever trick by both Vera, and Pauline. Episode 13: Troublemakers get Grounded for starting the Barnhurst Riot: The Troublemakers want to get Vera Bennett fired and attempt to do so by having a riot. But their plan had backfired as a direct result of an unthinkable tragedy. Episode 14: Caillou Anderson gets Grounded for Talking Smack: Vera, with help from three new officers (Meg Jackson-Morris, Marty Jackson, and Dennis Cruikshank) punish the remaining prisoners for their part in the riot. Caillou, however, thinks otherwise. Episode 15: Barnhurst gets Two New Prisoners: Fred Talbot and Robert Gaffney (Bob the Builder) scare the students into finding a safe hiding space in school, but this turns out to be a trap cleverly set up by the Nintendo Gang. OliverWestern: Barnhurst Episode 16: Joan Ferguson gets Grounded: Joan Ferguson (otherwise known as The Freak) throws a tantrum in Barnhurst, after being found guilty of corruption, and her bad mood is made worse when Lizzie Birdsworth deliberately gets herself sent to Barnhurst. Episode 17: Flim Flam gets Grounded: Scrappy Doo and Flim Flam decide to cause trouble at school. Although Freddy successfully prevents the two from misbehaving, unfortunately, it lands him in hot water for stealing the teacher's job. Episode 18: Caillou Anderson gets Grounded for Losing his Parole: Caillou loses his parole, after Flim Flam accidentally lagged on him for having gay sex with Fred Talbot, much to the amusement of the prisoners. Episode 19: Trouble at the Halfway House: Dora is sent to the Halfway House as a reward for good behaviour. There, she meets Dee Dee, Lee Lee, and Mee Mee, all three of them cause trouble by leaving the Halfway House without Simon Etamina's permission. Episode 20: Daillou gets Grounded for Framing Caillou: Daillou is finally sent to prison, after Freddy Jones cleverly tricked Dee Dee, Lee Lee, and Mee Mee into talking smack, leading to Daillou stupidly confessing to his crimes. Episode 21: A Bad Day for Noddy Smith: Noddy gets off to a bad start after picking a fight with Joan Ferguson, but his day goes from bad to worse, for instead of accepting the punishment, he started a swearing contest with Joan Ferguson right in front of the prison officers. Episode 22: Daillou Anderson gets Grounded: Diesel Warner robs a four-pinter from the grocery store, but is caught after meeting up with Daillou, who had escaped from Barnhurst. Dee Dee, Lee Lee, and Mee Mee, are also inducted as prisoners. Episode 23: Chris Hall gets Grounded: This episode serves as a filler for Episode 24. Chris Hall sabotages the shifts in hoping to get more air-time than his brother, Mike. His plan backfires when he gets caught out by Liam. Episode 24: Dee Dee gets Grounded for Holding Chris Hall Hostage: Diesel scolds Daillou for getting him sent to Barnhurst. Chris Hall visits Vera Bennett for a News report, but unfortunately, this turned out to be a trapped set by the prisoners. Episose 25: Prisoners get Grounded for Getting into Dead Meat: The prisoners get behaviour colour cards based on how they behaved in prison. These are handed out by Mario. Noddy and Daillou received a right royal telling off by the officers, after getting into Dead Meat. Episode 26: Troublemakers get Executed: Marty informs the prisoners to remain where they are whilst they have a meeting outdoors, but tragedy strikes when the four prison officers are forced to flee the building, leaving the prisoners behind. OliverWestern: Barnhurst Grounded Episode 27: Dora and Caillou gets Grounded for Reviving the Barnhurst Prisoners: Diesel, Dora, and Caillou, meet up for the first time since being released from Barnhurst, and Diesel asks them to lay a reef for the fallen prisoners. Dora and Caillou do so, but unfortunately, they accidentally revive the Barnhurst Prisoners, to the delight of Diesel, and the anger of the parents. Episode 28: Diesel Warner gets Grounded for... Getting Grounded?!: Yes, you read that correctly. Diesel Warner is in a bad mood after losing his Wii U for tricking Dora and Caillou into reviving the Barnhurst Prisoners. He causes trouble in school, only to get grounded by the principal for pooing all over the bathroom floor. Episode 29: Patrick Clifton vs Robert Gaffney: Mario is standing in for Marty Jackson, who is receiving medical help for depression. Postman Pat and Bob the Builder end up in a massive fight after an argument spiraled out of control. Luckily, Luigi and Dennis stop them, and sends the both of them to the Governor's office. Episode 30: Marty Jackson's Revenge: Diesel and Dora attempt to knock out Meg Jackson while teaching the students how to stay out of prison. Witnessing the whole event, Marty becomes angry, but decides not to kill him. Instead, he enlists the help of the Nintendo Gang to get his revenge: to have Diesel, and Dora, sent back to Barnhurst! Episode 31: Flim Flam Escapes from Barnhurst and gets Grounded: Diesel and Dora are feeling down, after Marty Jackson and the Nintendo Gang successfully got their revenge on them. But Diesel is being naughty, for instead of staying out of trouble, he helps Flim Flam escape from Barnhurst. But Flim Flam's luck runs out when he bumps into a reformed Scrappy Doo, who reports him with the help of Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Freddy. Episode 32: Fred Talbot gets Grounded for Having Gay Sex: After being sent back to Barnhurst, Flim Flam is in a foul mood and wants to have fun. Fred Talbot uses this as an opportunity to get Flim Flam into bed with him. Much to delight of Meg, Marty, and the other inmates, Vera scolds the two of them for having gay sex under the bed sheets. Category:Grounded series Category:Series created by OliverWestern